


New Americana

by orphan_account



Series: Enter a New Era [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Chest Bursting scene, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Non binary Optimus Prime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Character Death, Physical Therapy, Reunion, Trauma, flash backs, im gonna try, not really - Freeform, revival, thats Elita’s Chassis getting recked by Megatrons fusion cannon, when for some reason the universe doesn’t want you and your lover alive at the same time, world building, yes that’s gonna be a thing in this fic just go with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the sacrifice of Optimus Prime to Bring life back to Cybertron, mecha have been returning home. Those of Team Prime have been tasked to help make the returning to and reconstruction of Cybertron as smooth as possibleFor the two medic’s, Knock Out and Ratchet have been taken care of the sparks that have emerged from the well after Optimus plunged in the allspark.The old sparks are placed into new frames close to their originals or given a new life. As for the new sparks are placed into the frames of sparklings and are given to a caretaker to help them grow.During one of their Spark Recovering Escapades they discover a spark of a old Commander.





	1. Prologue

__

“ _Above all, do not lament my absence, for in my spark, I know that this is not the end, but merely a new beginning. Simply put, another transformation."_

—Optimus Prime, Ending Speech of Predacon Rising.


	2. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short first chapter, Just trying to get a feel of what to do and set the scene. Hope you all enjoy it though.
> 
> It’s not Betaed so sorry if they’re mistakes
> 
> *Going through and rewriting a few things in this chapter before I update this

It was a golden spark. That should of been the first major clue for Ratchet. It had been one of the sparks of the deceased. As it only had two rings, bright blue and purple rings, around it as well as bigger than new ones. For the new sparks were smaller and with five rings, all that should be the same color before bonding with another, to keep it stable enough to grow and mature into adulthood.

How it pulsed within his servos, even without a chassis to show it somehow stood with an unconscious pride, that should have been major clue number two. It felt like it knew who it was and demanded that it should be given respect that it better well  _damn_ deserve. It was familiar, for one reason or other, yet Ratchet just couldn’t figure out _what about it was._  He wracked through his processor to figure out how he had a little bit of familiarity with it. He knew it, yet how?

”Well my, my, I get scolded for slacking off, but it’s okay if  _you_ ~~~~ _do it_?” The hiss of his partner was what caused Ratchet to snap right back into to reality. He swerve his helm to face the mech, Knockout of course. “I was _thinking_.” The old mech huffed back, causing the other to huff and rolled their optics  “Well,  _you_ can think while helping me gather the sparks.” He stated, annoyed “I don’t want to anger the beast back at the med base.” The beast, of course, was Nickel. For a small thing, she sure had a pure unadulterated rage in her. Ratchet invented before moving up from the kneeling position he had been in, wincing at the creaking, still had the spark in both servo. “I know this spark.” Ratchet murmured, loud enough for Knockout to perk up at it.

”Is it Breakdown’s?” He asked in a hopeful tone. Causing both of them to freeze. Ratchet hesitated, looking for the right word. “N-No, I... I don’t think so.” He finally stammered out, lifting his servos for the other to peer at the spark in question. Knockout noticeably deflating at the sight and answer, before pulling his EM field close to his frame and recovering. The unease made the tension thick in the atmosphere. Ratchet wanted to give comfort to the smaller red mech, but was worried that he might make it worse. Deciding to distract them both from this tension, he went back to the subject at hand. “I swear, I recognize the field it gives off, but I can’t pinpoint how.” He groans in frustration, glancing back at the golden spark. Knockout gave it another viewing, placing the sparks he had been carrying into the small cryo chamber, sealing it back to stability, then getting closer to look at it more directly.

Leaning forward towards it to see it better, he squinted at it before saying, “Who ever it was, They must have had so much to be proud of.” Oh it most definitely did. Given to the how the sparks faint field gave off. It felt like they were in front of a superior officer, the spark probably was a commander of one of fractions of the war. Given due to how the spark gave off a commanding field.

Ratchet was just about to give answer of agreement of sorts to the younger medic, but right before he could-

It realization suddenly  _slammed_ into him like it was a crashing ship. He _knew_ who this spark belonged to! He was a utter fool not to recognize it right away! He had to check it to make sure it wouldn’t go into burn out of the spark, over more than one millennia ago, for Spark Bonding with a Matrix Bearer! It was-!

” _ **ELITA**_!” Ratchet about bellowed in triumphant in figuring it out and excitement over who this was. This, of course, caused Knockout to jump and gave out a loud startled yell, nearly knocking over the small chambers and falling over. “Wha- Ratchet?! What in fragging Primus has gotten into you?! You about gave me a spark atta-“

“This Elita’s Spark!” Ratchet interrupted, “Elita  _One’s_ spark!” Hurriedly placing the golden spark into the one cryo chamber, due to realizing how long it had been out in the open without protection. “Wait, wait-.” Began Knock out, finally processing the sudden information. “Elita One? As in _the_ Elita one. The Senator Elita One? The Third in command of the Autobots until the battle for Yuss? The only High ranking Triple Charger in the entire Autobot Army?” Knockout questioned his practically buzzing in excited partner “Yes!” Was the only answer Ratchet could give, before frantically picking up the cryo chambers that held all the sparks that had be gathered; organizing them to be place safely stored away.

”Wait, where you going? We’re not even finished with our shift yet!”

”The shifts are just about to rotate,  I  ~~~~ _need_ to put her in a new frame as soon as I can! I owe her at least that!” Ratchet explained, nearly manic, just before transforming. Knockout swiftly checked to be sure; The old mech had been right, they’re shift was just about to come to a close. So with a simple, casual shrug, he too, transformed to follow, curiosity mostly driving him to. He bare witness to how this new development would possibly play out, with more freedom due to the war being over and all.

At least he could be able to explain to Nickel that he did attempt to talk Ratchet down from not ditching their shift, and possibly angle the small femme’s wrath away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins


	3. Awakening and Med-Bay Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm waking up to ash and dust  
> I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
> I'm breathing in the chemicals  
> I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
> This is it, the apocalypse  
> Whoa~”
> 
> Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

The first feeling that she felt when she onlined was.... confusion. She didn’t understand. How was she here? On what felt like a berth. Last thing she remembers was being in the middle of heat of battle at... Yuss.

_A purple glow flashed in the corner of her optics from behind. She barley started to swerve her helm to see what it had been before-._

Elita gave a sharp in-vent, nope, not a good train of thought to go down on. Going away from that memory, she finally noticed the noise. Beeping of a monitor was going and someone was shuffling something around the, room? Okay, maybe it was paranoia thinking, but she needed to see what was happening around her. With a fortifying intake in her vents, she slowly onlined her optics.

The first thing that she took into account was that this looked like a med-bay, all the medical equipment neatly placed in their assumed rightful places helped prove it. The thick walls were colored in a sterile white. Elita tried to sit up to get a better view, but ended up failing humiliatingly, only able to lift herself low on her upper arms to get a better view and froze.

There was mech.

Clearly a Decepticon, if how their eyes were gave anything away. Standing right beside the monitor that was hooked up to the berth a couple feet away staring at her. A certain kind of dread bubbled in her spark. They must have been a medic to be in this makeshift Med-Bay; which gave off all kinds of terrible red flags. Medic’s know have each part of a Cybertronian body work and how much one can handle pain before the chassis gives out. Making them excellent torturers.

Oh _frag no_.

They started coming closer to the berth and began to speak. What was said, Elita wouldn’t ever find out because the panic inevitably seized her spark and all pit broke loose. When the red mech had gotten close enough to Elita, she gathered her surprisingly very little strength, and gave a sharp kick towards the mech, landing awkwardly at the chassis near where the spark should be held, though not strong, the mech jerked back and let out a shout of pain, before the sting of the kick quickly faded and they quickly started stalking towards Elita again.

Everything went blurry for her after that. There were yelling and shouts from both her and the medic, Elita tried to make an barely planned get away, but as she attempted to leap off the berth, it became clear that she couldn’t even feel them, much less make them respond in such a way like the weak kick. She crumpled to the straight to the flooring. Elita scooted away from the mech, fighting them, clawing and biting as she dragged herself backwards. She managed to get to a corner and curled up into it, the shouts became louder as other medic’s rushed into the room. It made her audials ring as her spark chamber seemed to tighten around her spark and find she could barely even breathe from the loudness echoing around the the small chamber felt suffocating. She felt like she was going to purge.

Suddenly, there was a new voice shouting louder than the others, they sounded angry and familiar. She knew who this voice belonged to; Elita didn’t even notice that the shouting was growing more quiet before just two voices remained though faint and muffled for Elita, one in a whiny tone as the other was gruff and worried coming close. Suddenly a large servo gently touch her shoulder, causing her to gave a startled gasp, it became much more harder to give a breath and she offlined her optics as the panic worsen. “Elita?” Came the familiar gruff voice, still muffled to Elita’s audials.

“Elita One? Can you please look at me?” They requested cautiously. Elita shook her helm as she futility attempt to calm herself from the panic attack making her weak, the ringing in her audials were starting to fade, however. “Elita, nothing is going to happen, but the stress on your spark with have ill-effects towards it, please look at me.” Elita hesitantly onlined her optics, everything was disfigured and blurry, but she could still see color, the main ones that was in front of her white and orange of the mech and recognition dawned onto her slowly calming spark.

Oh.

She knew him.

“R-Rat-chet?” She barely rasped out, voice staticky. Now with someone she knew and trusted the fear had began to subside and with that her vision began to clear. The medic gave her a small comforting smile “C’mon, let’s get you back to the berth.” He helped her up, and basically had to carry her back to the berth as her legs still wouldn’t respond to the order of them to move “Oh, so she’s calm with you. But, when I attempt to explain things when she first wakes, I get a ruined finish!” Came a whine from the other side of the room as Elita was placed back on the berth. It was the same Decepticon medic “Zip it, Knockout!” Ratchet barked at the Decepticon before turning towards the monitor and hooking it back up.

This exchanged caused Elita to be confounded upon it suddenly hitting her that the decepticon, apparently named Knock Out, and Ratchet are working together, why was that; what exactly happened while she was in stasis? Suddenly, defensiveness slowly began to the creep back into her spark at the chance she’s still under threat.

“Ratchet?”She started, her voice hardening in an attempt to make seem just a little commanding catching both of the medics attention.” What is going on, why are you working with a obvious decepticon?” She paused for a second before coming to terms with something else that has been bothering her since she awoken. “This..... isn’t my original frame. I know that-“ Couldn’t have been it was noticeable smaller the it should have been, wings more stiffer than that of a regularly used pair. The color was a different shading as well too. More softer than it the original. “Ratchet, I demand to know what is exactly going on.” She stated, hicking her new frames wings up in a aggravated posture.

Elita watch Ratchet freeze for a klick, before hearing him mutter something under his breath before turning to Knock out “Knockout, I need you to grab me some supplies in the storage, the ones that checks to make sure that sparks are developing as they should.” The red medic looked as though he was about to argue, he was quickly shut down. “Now, Knockout.” Ratchet said firmer. With a huff from Knockout, he quickly dismissed himself and left the room. Ratchet then turned to the agitated commander, trying to give a reassuring smile in a attempt to placate her temper. When the scowl didn’t leave Elita’s faceplates the smile faded and a serious look replaced it.

“Elita, you offlined in Yuss.” He stated finally in great hesitation. Figuring that would be the most easiest to explained. “Your original chassis was basically obliterated with no hope of repairs.” Ratchet explained, going further when he saw the look on Elita’s face. “Your frame had to be replaced, thus why your body is different.”

That... Was reasonable explanation, if Elita’s body have been destroyed it was only reasonable for it to be replaced, but, “I don’t understand, you say I offlined, how am I here right now if I did. And why is there a decepticon here, Ratchet-“

“The war is _over_ , Elita.” Ratchet revealed finally. Causing Elita to be silent for a tense moment. It was like that for a couple of klicks after revelations , it was uncomfortable for how long it was as Elita seemed to be lost in thought before breaking it with “Explain to me how it ended.” Was the gentle demand.

Ratchet gave a soft sigh before uprighting himself and looking back at her.

“Its a long story, but I’ll tell you it all.” He promised.

And he did.

Well.

Not all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter, writers blog is a bitch. The ending might have been a bit weak but I wanted to get this chapter done so sorry about that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do a little fic with that revolves around Elita I’ve had in mind for a while after I found that Elita was suppose to be mentioned in the first early rough draft of Stronger, Faster and then this idea popped into my head.
> 
> This fic takes place between tfp and TFRID2015.


End file.
